


Bros

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, fake dating au, it's a bit of a mess ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung runs into her ex-girlfriend and Dahyun should learn how to keep her mouth shut.





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry mina! ily)

“It’s not fair!”

“Yes, it is. I won fair and square.”

“But you cheated! You knew what I was gonna choose…”

“It’s not my fault you always choose scissors, Chaeng.” Dahyun had a smug grin on her face, enjoying the way her best friend was whining over having to pay for their ice creams.

“But I did the flip, you didn’t, and we had a bet.” Chaeyoung said annoyed while pointing at her skateboard, stomping down the street. Dahyun only shrugged and laughed louder, amused at the way Chaeyoung was rolling her eyes.

“And yet you agreed to my rock paper scissors game, idiot. But don’t worry, I will choose one of the cheapest flavors.”

Chaeyoung groaned and took her star wars wallet out of her pocket to count the bills; at least she had enough to pay for Dahyun.

“Now I won’t be able to buy that stupid IU poster…” Chaeyoung’s shoulders slumped in defeat as they approached the ice cream place. She was too busy sulking to notice Dahyun reaching into her backpack.

“You mean… _this_ IU poster?” Dahyun did her usual _swag_ expression as Chaeyoung stared agape at the shiny paper.

“How did you get this…?”

“My mom bought the magazine, and she only wanted JYP’s poster so… I had to get IU out of there anyway. It’s all yours, bro.” Chaeyoung took the poster as if it was going to break, smoothing the folded edges with her thumb.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course, I know you love her. And I’m not a complete monster, you know, I might trick you into buying me ice cream and I may tie your shoelaces together once in a while, but I’m still your best friend.” Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun with one arm, the other one keeping her precious poster away from the embrace.

“I’m going to put this one up on my door.”

“I know, you’ve told me about it like five times already. Now come on, those ice creams aren’t getting any colder.”

Chaeyoung paid with a smile on her face, and even let Dahyun choose the chocolate sprinkles, arguing that IU would want her to.

“If I knew that was all it took for you to be nice to me I would’ve done it sooner.” Dahyun teased, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

“Hey, I’m your _best_ friend; it’s not my job to be nice.”

“Hmm, I guess…”

Both girls skated slowly under the shadows of the tall trees, enjoying the uncharacteristically cool breeze of the first days of summer and their melting ice creams. They didn’t talk much; being more than comfortable with each other to enjoy being silent, and Dahyun was really starting to feel relaxed until Chaeyoung stopped abruptly, gripping her arm and almost making her fall down.

“Hey! Watch out, idiot, I’m holding an ice cream.”

“Mina.”

“I’m Dahyun, your loving best friend; or do I look like your cheating ex-girlfriend?”

“No, asshole, Mina is coming this way.” Dahyun’s eyes went wide when she spotted the girl, who seemed to be in her own world reading a book as she walked.

“Pfft, nerd, who even reads during the summer?”

“Dahyun shut up and help me come up with something! Quick!”

“Let’s literally just go the other way? She hasn’t even noticed us.”

“Chaeyoung? Dahyun?”

Mina was standing in front of them and Dahyun’s face looked more comical than ever, lips pursed and eyes wide, staring at Chaeyoung in panic.

“Mina! Girl! How are you! What’s popping?” Chaeyoung’s voice was high and pitchy, and Dahyun winced at how awkward the younger girl was being. Mina chuckled and played with her hair, making Dahyun eye the girl suspiciously, not trusting Mina’s real intentions.

“Oh, everything has been quite alright,” Dahyun mocked Mina’s proper speech in her head, trying not to let her face show her distaste for the older girl. “The trip to Paris was simply outstanding, I had a marvelous time.”

“Cool…” Chaeyoung nodded and waited for something, _anything_ to save her from the awkward silence.

“So how’s Sooyoung?” Dahyun interfered, and Chaeyoung stepped on her foot as discreetly as possible (see: not discreetly at all).

“We broke up a few months ago… she didn’t like the long distance thing. I’ve met someone else, though. Her name is Jihyo, she was in the same program as me; we shared our time in Paris.”

“How wonderful, dear.” Dahyun faked a smile, resisting the urge to whip Mina’s smirk from her face with a slap.

“How about you, Chaeyoung? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I-”

“Yes, actually, we’re together now.” Dahyun held Chaeyoung’s hand and flutter her eyelashes at her friend, pretending to be in love. Mina raised her eyebrows, staring between both girls.

“Is that so?” Dahyun squeezed Chaeyoung’s hand, trying to convince the other girl.

“Yes, it is true. Dahyun and I are deeply in love.” Well, that’s something Chaeyoung never thought she would say.

“I asked her out a month ago, we had a romantic picnic at the beach and I asked her to be my girlfriend with a dozen roses.” Dahyun puffed her chest out, feeling the need to protect her friend who was trying really hard not to facepalm.

“I never pegged you to be the romantic type, Dahyun.”

“She’s the most romantic girl you will ever meet.” Chaeyoung decided to just play along; after all, she didn’t have much else to lose.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. My friends are throwing a welcome back party for me this Saturday, you girls should come by, it’d be nice to catch up.”

“Um, we-”

“We will be there,” Dahyun assured, typing down all the information Mina gave her before Chaeyoung could even complain. “Ok, bye Myoui, see you.”

“Bye Mina.”

“Goodbye girls.” Mina chuckled watching Dahyun drag Chaeyoung down the street. She hadn’t bought it one bit, and she couldn’t wait to have some fun with them at the party.

 

“What the fuck, Dahyun?” Why would you do that?”

“I came up with something like you asked! I couldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing you’re a lonely loser.”

“Thanks?” Dahyun huffed, stopping behind a tree and making sure Mina was gone to drop Chaeyoung’s hand.

“Look, it just slipped, ok? Besides, there’s no harm; we show up at the party, dance to a song or two, and excuse ourselves by saying you mom wants you home by eleven. We have a bit of fun and Mina sees the girl she let go ‘in love’ with this other much hotter, funnier, beautiful girl.” Dahyun wiggled her eyebrows while pointing at her own body and Chaeyoung gave in with a chuckle. It was hard to say no to Dahyun’s wiggling eyebrows.

“Ok, but if things get too weird we leave earlier.”

“I promise.” Dahyun nodded and shoved Chaeyoung slightly, smiling at her best friend. “Now let’s go find a faucet because my ice cream melted in my hand.”

“I have wet wipes.” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath; she reached for her bag knowing Dahyun would tease her.

“Of course you do.”

 

…

 

“Jeong…”

“Hmm?”

“You know you’re the best sister ever, no?” Jeongyeon lifted her gaze from her phone and stared at her little sister. Chaeyoung was standing on the threshold with her best attempt of an innocent smile, and Jeongyeon’s mind went back to when they were kids and Chaeyoung would be sorry for breaking one of Jeongyeon’s toys.

“What do you want?”

“Can you drive me and Dahyun to a party tonight?” Jeongyeon eyed Chaeyoung suspiciously; her sister and Dahyun never went out, they spent hours in the house, locked up in Chaeyoung’s room blasting music or spraying water on each other in the backyard, so Jeongyeon knew Chaeyoung had to have some interesting reason.

“Whose party?”

“Um… Kim Jungeun’s…”

“The same Kim Jungeun who has been posting pictures at the beach since last week?”

“…No?” Chaeyoung sighed and walked into the room, kneeling beside the bed and making her best puppy eyes. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad…” Jeongyeon nodded, looking at Chaeyoung chew on her bottom lip nervously. “Myoui Mina’s.”

“No way.”

“Please! We told her we would go.”

“Why do you and Dahyun even want to go to _her_ party? I’m pretty sure Dahyun wanted to leave a dead rat on her bag.” Chaeyoung chuckled at the memory of Dahyun holding the dead animal by the tail with the tip of her fingers as she covered her nose, pouting when Chaeyoung didn’t let her do the prank.

“We ran into her, and Dahyun may or may not have lied about us being a thing now.”

“A thing as in…”

“As in a couple, yes.” Jeongyeon squinted at her sister, thinking about it for a bit. “It’s only a few blocks away…”

“Ok, I’ll drive you, but I can’t pick you up.”

“Thank you! You’re the best!” Chaeyoung jumped on top of Jeongyeon, hugging her tightly.

“Ok, now get off me before I kick you out.” The doorbell rang, and Chaeyoung perked up even more.

“That’s my date!” Chaeyoung dashed out of the room and downstairs, leaving Jeongyeon hoping her sister wouldn’t get in too much trouble.

 

 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about going out like that…” Chaeyoung stared in awe at her friend, clad in a black top and mini skirt standing in the middle of her room.

“Why not? Do I look bad? I bought another change of clothes but it’s not that different.”

“N-No, it’s not that, it’s just weird to see you this way, I guess. You look really good.”

Weird was an understatement. Chaeyoung had never felt so out of place in her life; she was used to Dahyun wearing basketball shorts, checkered pants, and oversized t-shirts, and seeing her friend look so girly and grown-up was _weird._ It downed on Chaeyoung that Dahyun was seventeen already, and soon she would be too. Not only did Dahyun’s outfit make Chaeyoung rethink about her own clothing choices, but it also made her notice Dahyun’s thin waist and the very beautiful legs she always hid under baggy clothes. It felt completely wrong to be looking at her best friend like that, so she turned around and pretended to look through her closet.

“Come on bro, help me find something else.”

“Can’t you ask Jeong for something?”

“You know she only owns leather jackets and anime shirts. By the way, where did you get your clothes?”

“Yerim let me borrow them, she had more but I don’t think I would’ve felt so comfortable.”

“I kinda feel bad; I only have jeans in here.” Chaeyoung stuck her head in one of her drawers, looking for anything that would match Dahyun’s attire.

“I brought a jean skirt, and you can just tie one of your flannels on the midriff zone.”

“I’ll look like a cowgirl…”

“Yeehaw.” Dahyun winked and Chaeyoung punched her arm, laughing when Dahyun kneeled in pain in her usual dramatic ways.

“Try to not hit me when you have a ring on each finger, please! Also, we get it, you’re a lesbian, there’s no need for these many rings.” Dahyun chuckled and grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand.

“Says the one with the rainbow bracelet.”

“I left it at home.” Dahyun showed Chaeyoung her naked wrist and stuck her tongue out, enjoying their banter.

“Whatever, just show me the dumb skirt…”

 

/ _“Yo, Dahyun, you look really good, kid.”_

_“Thanks, Jeong.” Dahyun got into the back seat, Chaeyoung trailing behind her until Jeongyeon stopped her._

_“You ok?”_

_“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“I ‘dunno, you look kinda pensive, is all.”/_

…                                                                                     

 

The music was loud, and the place was way too crowded even for such a big house. Instinctively, Chaeyoung held Dahyun’s hand, afraid of losing her between all the drunken people.

“Maybe we should’ve practiced being girlfriends.” Dahyun mused, looking with disgust at the couples sucking each other’s faces.

“Just hold my hand and hug me every now and then.”

“Can I- can I kiss your cheek?” Dahyun asked tentatively.

“Sure.” Chaeyoung blushed slightly when Dahyun immediately placed a tiny kiss there, and it bothered her; she kissed Dahyun’s cheek all the time, why did it feel different this time?

“Mina’s over there and she saw us already.” Chaeyoung gulped and nodded, remembering she was supposed to be acting in love.

“Hello girls, welcome.” Mina greeted them with a smile not very sincere.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Dahyun asked with a challenging tone, wondering if she could manage to leave something nasty in Mina’s room before leaving.

“Be nice.” Chaeyoung whispered as she shoved her slightly.

“Over there; she’s rather busy talking with some friends but you can go meet her later.”

“Wouldn’t that be lovely, my love?” Dahyun asked Chaeyoung, who giggled and stared at Dahyun dreamily. Acted, of course.

“I have to go greet some more guests now, but we shall talk later.” Mina left and Dahyun scoffed, making mocking faces.

“Why did you ever date that idiot?”

“She was cute… and we never even got to date, remember?”

“Still…” Dahyun looked upset, and Chaeyoung wanted to cheer her up somehow. When _their_ song started playing, Chaeyoung knew just what to do.

Chaeyoung dragged Dahyun to the dance floor and started dancing as silly as possible, enjoying the way Dahyun hugged her and giggled against her cheeks. They started doing all the steps, not caring about the people staring at them.

Dahyun had to admit she was having fun; Mina was nowhere to be seen and the colorful lights hitting Chaeyoung’s face made her look prettier than usual.

“Maybe we should go out more.” Dahyun suggested, twirling Chaeyoung around.

“We should…” Chaeyoung grinned, making Dahyun spin as well.

Just when the best part of the song was coming, it turned off and a new, slower song started playing. Dahyun turned towards the DJ booth and found Mina talking with the DJ. Dahyun cursed under her breath, suddenly feeling nervous when all the couples around them started to dance closely.

They had an act to keep, so Dahyun grabbed Chaeyoung’s waist and pulled her close abruptly, making their noses bump slightly. Chaeyoung rested her hands around Dahyun’s neck, playing with her hair and letting the older girl guide the dance. Chaeyoung knew they didn’t play slow songs out of the blue in that kind of parties, and she seriously considered yelling at Mina for being such a bitch. But apparently, Dahyun knew how to slow dance, as she led their steps carefully.

Dahyun’s hand on Chaeyoung’s waist was _burning_ her; she felt tingles run down her sides and in the palms of her hands, so she distracted herself by playing with the soft locks falling down Dahyun’s back. Chaeyoung had never imagined she’d be in this situation, let alone with Dahyun, her best friend since they were ten. The atmosphere around them was thick and tense, and Dahyun’s eyes kept shifting down to Chaeyoung’s lips.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chaeyoung mumbled, not realizing she was staring at Dahyun’s mouth as well.

“Mina’s looking this way.” Both girls could feel the blood pumping in their ears, their hearts threatening to break out of their chests.

“Do what you must, then.”

Dahyun closed the distance.

Their lips met tentatively at first, both girls considering the situation rather freaky, but neither could deny how right it felt when they tightened their embrace and let themselves get lost in the kiss. It was odd, but at the same time it felt familiar and warm; almost like they should’ve been doing it before.

It was a chaste kiss, but Dahyun’s eyes had a strange glint, and she figured she should take what would probably be her only chance. She leaned in again, and Chaeyoung met her halfway. The people around them didn’t matter, nor did Mina’s surprised stare. All that mattered was the way Dahyun secured her arms around Chaeyoung’s lower back, and how warm Dahyun’s cheeks felt when Chaeyoung cupped her face in between her hands.

 

The song changed abruptly, breaking them out of their trance.

 

Both girls looked flabbergasted, and once they untangled themselves, the loud noises of the party and the reeking smell of alcohol invaded their senses once again.

 

“Can you walk me home?”

 

Dahyun could only nod.

 

_Dahyun fiddled with her phone in her hands, wondering if she should talk to the girl or not. She had sent Chaeyoung an I’m home text and she had replied with a thumbs up emoji, but that had been it. On their way to Chaeyoung’s house, they didn’t say a word and walked too far from each other for Dahyun’s liking. She couldn’t help but worry; after all, this was about her best friend it the whole world; she would be lying if she said the kiss hadn’t made her rethink every aspect of their relationship, but she would die before she lets their friendship be destroyed._

**_Dub [12:43]:_ ** _All cool?_

**_Chaeng [12:45]:_ ** _of course. Just tired_

**_Dub [12:45]:_ ** _see u tmrrw?_

**_Chaeng [12:50]:_ ** _mhm, see u_

_Dahyun has trouble sleeping that night._

 

…

 

It’d been a week, and Dahyun hadn’t heard from Chaeyoung.

The many texts she sent only got short answers or none at all, and no matter how many times she asked the girl to hang out, she declined. Dahyun knew Chaeyoung wasn’t busy; they used to spend their days with each other, so the girl was probably hiding somewhere, doing an amazing job at avoiding Dahyun.

But she couldn’t take it anymore. It had been eating up her head and her mind always ended up in the same place; the skate park wasn’t as fun without Chaeyoung and strawberry ice cream wasn’t half as sweet without the girl’s giggles. Dahyun had had enough, and she knew Chaeyoung well enough to know she wouldn’t reach out first; so she decided to corner her in the place she was sure she would find her.

 

 

“Oh, Dahyun, what’s up?” Jeongyeon opened the door for Dahyun and the girl entered the once so familiar house feeling very out of place.

“Is Chaeyoung home?”

“Uh, yeah, in her room as always. Does she not know you’re here?”

“Yeah, yeah, just checking… I’ll- I’ll go upstairs now.” Jeongyeon nods and lets her go, already thinking of interrogating Chaeyoung as soon as Dahyun leaves.

Chaeyoung lifts her head from her sketchbook when she hears the knocking on her door, and her heart skips a beat when Dahyun peeks her head in; but she stays in the hallway, waiting for Chaeyoung to let her in.

“Hey bro...” Dahyun smiles awkwardly when Chaeyoung puts her drawings away.

“You can come in, you know…” Chaeyoung hates how stiff things are between them now, and after thinking about it a _lot_ last night, she came to the conclusion that no matter how much she had loved kissing Dahyun, she wouldn’t give up on her best friend for some dumb feelings.

Dahyun sat on the edge of the bed, wondering where she should start. She had practiced her speech over and over on her way there, and now every word had left her mind. Dahyun looked around the room, and even though she had been there not long ago, only then did she notice the IU poster.

“Was this up last week?”

“No, I put it up today.”

“What were you waiting for?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Chaeyoung stood up from her desk chair and paced around the room before finally sitting down next to Dahyun. Their fingers grazed on the mattress, and Dahyun wondered if that fluttering feeling in her stomach had always been there or if it had appeared after that night.

“I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung muttered after a minute of tense silence, still not meeting Dahyun’s eyes.

“About the kiss?”

“About avoiding you, and for lowkey freaking out that night, making us go home early… we were having fun,” Chaeyoung’s gaze was low and fixated on the ring on her thumb, rolling it around with her fingers. “I’m not sorry about the kiss.”

It came off as a whisper, but Dahyun heard it anyway. She didn’t know what to do, she had been ready to tell Chaeyoung to forget it so they could move on, but now that she knew how Chaeyoung felt she was starting to change her mind.

“Chaeng… is it wrong that if I could, I would kiss you again?” Chaeyoung’s head shot up and she stared at Dahyun agape ( _it occurs to Dahyun, she loves how expressive the younger girl is)._

“Do you mean that?”

“I do… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable during the party, I guess I just wasn’t thinking very clearly.”

“You really hate Mina that much, huh?”

“You know how I feel about her. I wanted her to know that she missed out on dating the most awesome girl in the world and just how badly she fucked up, but if I’m being completely honest, all I could think about right then was kissing you; whether she was there or not.”

Chaeyoung nodded silently, and Dahyun worried she had said something wrong.

“You can.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss me. You can kiss me again.” This time it was Dahyun’s turn to be awestruck, but she recovered quickly enough to hold Chaeyoung’s face in her hands. Dahyun stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, getting closer slowly. She wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue, but before she could kiss Chaeyoung the younger girl lunged forward to crash their lips together. They both sighed into the kiss, getting more and more comfortable with each passing second.

“What does this mean?” Dahyun asked in between kisses, giggling when Chaeyoung’s lips landed in her nose and cupids bow.

“I don’t know, but I’m like 99.9% I like you.”

“Yeah? Good, because I do, too.”

Both girls rested their foreheads against each other’s, giggling happily. They stayed in silence again, but this time it’s filled with excitement and comfort like it used to be. Dahyun was the first one to pull apart, lifting her hand up in the air for their special handshake. Chaeyoung complied with a chuckle and blushed when Dahyun sneaked a peck after.

“It’s a bit weird, no? Kissing each other, I mean.”

“Maybe I should just kiss you more until you get used to it, then.”

 

 

_Strawberry ice cream is twice as sweet on Chaeyoung’s lips._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
